Forcy-force
Basic Stuff Name: Forcystus No-Last-Name. Username: Forcy_force. Series: Tales of Symphonia. (Alternate Universe) Played By: Meowzy. Time Period: Post-parody. Age: Mid-twenties. Height: 5'9". Hair: Aquamarine. Eye: Red. Birthplace: Altamira. Then Flanoir base, for a short while. But he was eventually raised in Iselia. Weapon: Cannon arm (though he often misses), wind magic. This Forcystus is properly referred to as BS!Forcystus. BS can mean either Big Switch or Bullshit, as both are proper descriptions for this guy. Find his full parody here. Example of Forcystus being a complete derp can be found here. Somewhat Nutshelled History The tale of this Forcystus began in Iselia, village of the Oracle. Here, he grew up with his best buddy Rodyle and main love interest Pronyma. The three were taught by professor Kvar, a squinty-eyed guy with somewhat mysterious past. Despite their age, they were never allowed to graduate from the school. Rodyle suspected it's because the rate of children in the village is low and more students are needed. As if that wasn't bad enough, Forcystus lost the lower half of his left arm in a tragic accident even he can't remember and has been equipped with a cannon arm instead. It was created for him by his adoptive dwarf father, Dirk. Adding insult to injury, he lost an eye around the age of 8 years old because he ran with scissors. As the Chosen One, it was Pronyma's task to undertake the Journey of Regeneration and revive the Goddess Colette. She knew she'd have to sacrifice her body, and so did just about everyone else from the village. Forcystus, having always suffered from an unsatiable desire to become a hero, decided to tag along with her. Of course, this was just after getting Rodyle, Kvar and himself banned from the village thanks to an unfortunate encounter with Grand Cardinal Genis from the nearby Human Ranch. The exact dialogue was something along the lines of; Forcystus: "This is the opportunity we’ve been waiting for! No longer will we stand in the background! We’ll be the stars of our own adventure! Then, people will have to acknowledge us and our potential personalities! We’ll have... We’ll have fans! Come on guys, one for all and all for one! We’ll show this world what we’re made of! Are you with me?" Rodyle: "... I’m in! Somewhere out there, someone will notice my brilliance and I’ll finally get to be the magi-technologist I’ve always wanted to be!" Kvar: "I suppose I’m in as well. I have nothing better to do anyway." Throughout the Journey of Regeneration, the four were accompanied by a mysterious human mercenary named Kratos Aurion. Due to his race and "emo" personality, Kratos was constantly bullied and laughed at. Also, he and Kvar created an instant relationship of burning hate, for a reason even they couldn't put their finger on. The group soon found out they were being hunted down by an assassin known as Magnius. While the large lummox was a bother on occasion, he was never a real threat. Finally admitting defeat after getting his ass handed to him in the Balacruf Mausoleum, he admitted he was hired by a mysterious group to murder the Chosen. However, the group decided to 'outbid' said mysterious group, instead hiring Magnius to be their mercenary. This resulted in Kratos getting fired from his job, only to later be rehired thanks to a rather underhanded trick. The more seals Pronyma released, the closer she was to losing her soul. Forcystus was painfully oblivious of this, having never bothered to study just what the Journey of Regeneration means. Meanwhile, the group encountered several other Grand Cardinals in Sylvarant, including Regal Bryant from the Palmacosta Ranch and Sheena Fujibayashi from the Asgard Ranch. They also discovered that Kvar is actually a Summoner, having studied to become one when he was younger. Magnius added another shocking revelation to the mix, by revealing that he's actually from a world called Tethe'alla; a place that would die if Pronyma completed her journey. They made a pact with Undine, generally caused mayhem, watched a unicorn die and met several conveniently-located old friends. Even as Forcystus finally discovered the truth behind seal releases, it was already too late. Pronyma was determined to finish her journey, so she did. Upon arriving in the Tower of Salvation, Kratos had mysteriously 'vanished', but no one cared. Forcystus decided to try and back out of it, but couldn't stop Pronyma from releasing the final seal and losing her soul to Cruxis. Even kicking the crap out of Botta, the Oracle angel, did nothing helpful. Kratos revealed himself once more, only to declare himself one of Cruxis' Ten Seraphim and take vicious revenge on his 'companions'. Through the so-called "Traitor's Law", he kicked everyone's asses severely and was just about ready to finish Forcystus off when a mention of Yuan caused him to hesitate. How peculiar. The situation was made even more confusion when an angel known as "Lord Irving" arrived on the scene to taunt Forcystus and toss some foreshadowing around. Were it not for a timely intervention from the Renegades, surely the situation would've been doomed. As it turned out, Irving was the one who split the world into two, Colette wasn't a goddess and angels weren't really angels but just idiots wearing special Exspheres. Yadayada... Long story short, Yuan struck a deal with the main heroes. The group was given a few objectives; "Head on over to Tethe’alla, gain some more party members, return the Chosen to normal, train a bit and attempt to fight Kratos again". Much to the dislike of the Renegades' disgruntled sidekick, Remiel, they were catapulted into Tethe'alla where they promptly crashed some very expensive machines. There, they met the resident Chosen One; (Mithos) Yggdrasill, who was nothing short of an arrogant blonde prettyboy who snubbed them almost instantly. Needing a way to sneak into the castle to meet with the King, Forcystus decided to "Ask a Ninja" who happened to be passing by. This is how the group befriended Kuchinawa, a rather freelance and mellow kinda guy from Mizuho. What happened next is virtually the same as in the game. So let's skip ahead to the scene on Mount Fooji, where the group once again encountered Yuan, who was retrieving his Rheairds. Casual talk was exchanged for a bit, until Lord Zelos (another one of the Ten Seraphim) appeared and wondered if there was a family reunion going on due to the sudden gathering of half-elves. Yuan pretended to be siding with Cruxis, something that tricked not only Zelos but Forcystus as well. Luckily, Pronyma finally regained her soul and, together with her companions, kicked Zelos' ass. Yuan was spared the same fate when Kratos suddenly appeared. There was more small talk and the gang parted ways. Things don't stay peaceful for long, of course. Not long after, the group discovered they were being stalked by an ex-prisoner who had been sent out by the Pope to kill Pronyma. This man, going by the name of Abyssion, seemed to be suffering from every single mental disease ever invented. Most notable was his Dissociative Identity Disorder, which gave him a second personality known as Nebilim. Abyssion soon became Forcystus' second love interest, in the most non-mutual way one can imagine. No chance was missed to breathe down Forcystus' neck or 'accidentally' touch any part of his body, which sometimes resulted in a severe beating. A few pointless sidequests were executed and Summon Spirit pacts were made. Ozette went up in flames and the group befriended a mysterious human boy named Lloyd. Of course, said boy couldn't possibly be Lloyd Irving, because he was wearing glasses. In Altamira, the group discovered that Yggdrasill's sister, Martel, had been murdered by someone and her spirit was now trapped in an Exsphere. The matter was noted down to be further investigated later. Not long after, it was revealed that Kvar was originally from Tethe'alla. He had fled through the Otherworldly Gate along with his friend Harley after failing to make a pact with Volt and murdering a great part of Mizuho's population. Kuchinawa bore no real grudge, but his 'brothah' Orochi swore vengeance. The group decided to flee to Sylvarant to escape his wrath, where even more Summon Spirit pacts were made. Yuan, who saw the potential, told them they were doing a terrific job with that and put the "assassinate Kratos" plan on indefinite hiatus. Remiel died an unfortunate death in Lady Raine's Island Ranch, but nobody particularly cared. As the gang set off through the Tower of Mana to break the final Mana Link, Kratos appeared to try and stop them. However, he was bluntly ignored and Yuan came running to distract the guy. The two Seraphim started duking it out, OVA style, while the others went ahead to make the pact with Luna. Near-instant chaos followed, as a mutant tree grew and destroyed Palmacosta, along with other pointless locations. Inside it, an embodiment of Colette was visible. Kvar and Rodyle set off to the Mana Cannon, a little something Lady Raine had been building, while the others headed for Genis' human ranch near Iselia. They were accompanied by both Kratos and Yuan, thereby filling the necessary eight party spots. A stop was put to the tree's short-lived reign of terror, but Genis ended up dead and Pronyma's secret was revealed; she was suffering from Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium. While searching for the Mana Leaf Herb to heal her, the group encountered Roger the Storyteller, who explained the truth behind Lloyd the Hero. Lloyd was born in Luin, a happy and somewhat ignorant human. Along with his two best friends, he was cast out of the village thanks to an unfortunate 'incident'. Along with Lloyd’s father and their teacher, they started to travel across the world. Their goal was to end the Kharlan war and save the Great Tree, which was withering away. During their journey, they befriended a few more individuals, and soon Lloyd had nine companions by his side. After many crazy adventures and pointless sidequests, Lloyd and his friends managed to put an end to the war. But they were the ones who betrayed the king of Summon Spirits. After Colette died, they used the power of the magic sword given by Origin to split the world in two. Because Lloyd the Hero and his companions were none other than; Lloyd Aurion -also known as Irving-, Kratos Aurion, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, Zelos Wilder, Sheena Fujibayashi, Presea Combatir, Regal Bryant and Yuan. Things went from chaotic to madness when the scene at Altessa's house finally arrived. Here, it was revealed by Kratos that Forcystus' father was none other than Yuan. Canon-lovers throughout the world cried out in horror, as did Forcystus himself. The madness increased as Lloyd, the lovable scamp, revealed himself to be none other than Lloyd. Who would've guessed it? After kicking Yuan's ass and injuring Tabatha and Altessa, the evil overlord departed, taking his unconscious father with him. Yuan was left to explain the family ties by himself. As it turned out, Forcystus' mother was Martel Yggdrasill. The woman had left Tethe'alla and voluntarily participated in Exsphere research in Asgard so that her brother, Mithos, could become the Chosen One in her place. There, she met Yuan, who broke her out of the ranch, Renegade style. Martel got pregnant and the two married in Altamira, but impending doom couldn't be avoided. Thanks to Sheena, Martel transformed into an Exbelua and Yuan had to kill her, being left with one incredibly annoying baby. Yuan discovered the horrors of single parenthood and, after Forcystus lost an arm thanks to Flanoir base's laser beams, dumped the kid on Dirk's doorstep. This, inevitably, also made Yggdrasill Forcystus' uncle. The horror. Anyway, to make a long story short, both Kratos and Zelos eventually ended up turning against Lloyd and joining Forcystus' party instead. Sidequests were done in abundance and the Derris-Emblem got pwned. Around chapter 98, the gang confronted Lloyd Irving himself. They managed to persuade the kid that his idea of an Age of Lifeless Beings was actually extremely stupid and he decided to drop the evil overlord act. Sadly, that's when disaster struck and Abyssion got his grubby mitts on the Necronomicon. Together with the Devils Arms he'd been gathering throughout the journey, he completed his Nebilim transformation. Because no, apparently, the voices in his head were not a mental disorder afterall. The ten heroes were just about to lose greatly to this boss-of-all-bosses when Forcystus was forced to throw caution in the wind and try to appeal to Abyssion. Nebilim was expelled from his body and they were finally ready to unite the worlds. ... Which they did. Forcystus' special exsphere, which he'd taken from Martel's grave in Altamira, allowed him to grow a pair of enormous Seraph wings. Guardian Spirit Colette was born in Tabatha's body and all was well. End-parody Forcystus decided to travel around the world with Pronyma to promote his own merchandise, such as the Forcystus-brand Cannon Arm. However, he soon found out he'd be accompanied by Abyssion, Rodyle, Kvar, Kuchinawa, Magnius and Yggdrasill. He'd also spend more time with his "old man", Yuan and his new buddies Lloyd and Zelos.